1. Field
The subject apparatus is in the field of signalling devices in which the position of an element has significance. Signal flags as used for intership communication and semaphore apparatus for railroads are typical examples. More specifically it is in the field of such apparatus adapted to indicate from a distance whether or not mail has been deposited in a mail box.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this specific field, patented or commercially available or both, so much in fact that no specific examples are cited herein. Also, the subject concept was not conceived to overcome the shortcomings in any one or several examples of prior art. Instead, it was conceived to overcome what are considered to have been the primary inhibitors of more widespread use of such devices, expense and complication of use. Accordingly the objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus for signalling whether or not mail has been deposited in a mail box, the apparatus being available at minimum cost and being ultimately simple to install and use.